Her Diamonds
by Lady Hart
Summary: It's a week before school and the Weasleys decide to take a trip to the beach, dragging Harry and Hermione along. Hermione debates about her feelings with some music. to the tune of 'Her Diamonds' by Rob Thomas SONG FIC/One-shot. Harry/Hermione
1. Her Diamonds

**Her Diamonds**

**This is my first songfic/oneshot. Also, it is my first Harry Potter fic. Hope you like it and click REVIEW! I don't own these songs (Rob Thomas does), Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling does), or Apple-Macintosh (but I do have an iPod). Thank goodness for MP3 players! (I had this song stuck in my head...so here goes. I hope it works)**

**Pardon me for my cheesiness!**

**Love,**

**Lady Hart**

"I have to say, Ron," Hermione smiled, "This is probably the best idea you've had."

"Thank you…hey! What are you insinuating?" Ron felt offended. He was confident that this wasn't the first great idea he came up with.

"Oooh, insinuating," Hermione smirked, "What a big word."

"Ron, there's no use fighting with Hermione," Harry laughed, "Just enjoy the beach."

Since they had a week left before they had to leave for Hogwarts, everyone decided they wanted to go out of town. Fred and George suggested a trip to Las Vegas, which was turned down immediately by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny suggested Paris for the shopping, but that was overridden by the boys. Then, out of the blue, Ron suggested to take a trip to the beach. This everyone agreed on.

"Yeah, crank up the stereo," Fred and George said as they carried their surfboards to the cerulean ocean.

"I'm working on getting this Muggle contraption to work," Mr. Weasley scratched his head as he examined Hermione's iPod.

"Here, let me get that for you," Hermione said as she took the contraption and clicked play. "Smooth" by Rob Thomas and Carlos Santana started to play.

"What an interesting device," Mr. Weasley marveled, "Are they American."

"Yes," Hermione said as she started to dance, "I love this guy's voice." Ginny, who was staring longingly at Harry, snapped out of her daydreams and went to dance with Hermione.

Harry smiled as he sat on the beach blanket and watched them dance. _Hermione looks different today_, Harry thought to himself as he observed her. She was wearing a white flowing sundress today, which complimented her skin and her chocolate eyes.

Harry almost lost himself in the moment if Ron hadn't dragged him off to the waters….

"Ooh," Ginny looked through Hermione's iPod, "What about this?"

The music began….[Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas]

_Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

Harry glanced at Hermione…this song was so her. He could just imagine her in her room, doing homework and listening to this music…thinking of him. No, she would never think of him. She would more likely think of Victor Krum or even Ron…he didn't know what he was doing.

Hermione saw him stare and she blushed. He was making her do that a lot lately. Sometimes she just couldn't win against the feelings she had for Harry. He left her confused when he said he was with Cho, but he would look at her…it seemed he would stare at her heart and offer her his hand…

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be…_

While Hermione sat down and read a book as Ginny sunbathed next to her, Harry couldn't help but look at her again. She was a sight to behold. She looked so beautiful, lost in her book… a blinding sight. She was like the calm moon…she lit up the way when he was lost. One look at her and all his troubles and trials…his past…the fights…Voldermort…all seemed to stop existing for a while. Her laugh could make him feel on high, one tear from could break his heart…one look made him wiser than any textbook in the wizarding world….

The sun beat down as the Weasleys played…everyone was having a great time. All the while, Harry would glance at Hermione and her heart would skip a beat. All his looks at her left her frustrated and confused…wanting him…needing him…but avoiding him.

As the sun began to set, Hermione started to walk along the shoreline. She wanted to think things through…her feelings about Harry. How she couldn't be with him. How he was with Cho. How, even though she was always told she was smart…she could never find herself saying anything intelligent enough to convey her feelings to him.

With frustration, tears began to fall from her face. Hermione climbed onto a boulder nearby and tears fell. She couldn't win.

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

Harry watched Hermione from a distance. Her brown eyes were fixated on the crashing waves, lost in thought. He couldn't tell what was wrong with her…and it was slowly hammering at his heart. Why was she crying?

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right_

He wanted to go up to her…he wanted to comfort her. He wasn't sure how…

So he decided to just go up to her anyways….despite the feelings he had to leave her alone

Hermione felt a shadow loom over her. She looked up, rubbed her eyes, and gazed into those green orbs she loved. He smiled at her, bringing more color and light into her life than the setting sun. Tears streamed down her eyes even more.

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see_

Harry stared into her eyes and sat down next to her. He offered her his shoulder and she silently wept into them. Harry rested his head on top of her hers and sighed.

_What am I going to do with you?_ Harry sighed to himself. His eyes feel like they're watering too…

They sat there for a while in silence…

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

"Why are you crying?" Harry finally asked, pushing away a strand of curly brown hair from Hermione's face.

"I..I…can't tell you," as she got up and started to run away. She ran down the strip of shore, into the sunset. The sun started to sink below the horizon as Hermione tried to escape Harry…escape her feelings.

Hermione finally stopped and closed her eyes, sinking into the sand. He belonged with Cho. He belonged with her. She couldn't have him. Those emerald eyes. That soft raven hair. That adorable smile…they wouldn't be hers.

_She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight_

"Hermione!" Harry approached. Hermione got up and tried to straighten herself. She racked her head for excuses as to why she was crying… why she had run…but before she could, Harry's mouth was on hers…soft and warm. He tasted like sweet chocolate and mint. Intoxicating. Their kiss was filled with the passion kept suppressed for years. The years he was with Cho. The years she was with Victor. The years Ron flirted with her. The years she worried about nothing. He felt the way she did…and now her tears…they were just diamonds on the floor. Nothing more.

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

"I love you," Harry said as he took her face in his hands.

"I love you too," Hermione smiled as she kissed his palms.

"No more running away from me, please," Harry laughed.

"I'll try," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they relished in their embrace. She wouldn't hide her feelings…no more…

_I can't take no more…_

_Diamonds on the floor…_

_No more…no more…_

_No more…_

_Diamonds falling down…_

_I can't take no more…_

_Diamonds on the floor…_

_No more…no more…_

_No more…_

_Diamonds falling down._

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Weasley's hand in hand as the sun submerged completely. It was dark, but Harry took out his wand and illuminated the sky with stars...and they glittered in the sky like diamonds.

**As I said, cheesy…REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Author Note: Sequel

**Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! Over one night I got about 250 viewers! Well, comment please, if you can…if you want to continue this story. While you're waiting, check out the sequel, WAKING UP IN VEGAS. (on my profile) It's about how Ron copes with Harry and Hermione's get together. So, COMMENT PLEASE! **

**Lotsa love,**

**Lady Hart**

**P.S. Also, vote to decide what I'll do next for a story (on my profile) Thanks!**


End file.
